In recent years, there has been efforts to automate the monitoring, tracking, and/or analysis of a golfer's performance during a round of golf. There remains a need for a system that effectively communicates information and facilitates reliable and accurate automated monitoring, tracking, and/or analysis of a golfer's performance during a round of golf.